


Ezekiel's Feathers

by PurgatoryWhat



Series: Sezekiel Drabble and Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also orignally posted on my tumblr, originally wrote this for tumblr, really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryWhat/pseuds/PurgatoryWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel loved his wings and after the fall he didn't have much left of the rest of them besides the ones he collected in heaven that he sheded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezekiel's Feathers

Ezekiel kept his feathers that fell out. Well, at least the light purple ones. They were a glorious shade of lilac and they shimmered so more then the rest of his feathers. He adored them the most, cherished them even. These lilac feathers didn't grow through very often, maybe one every century, and when one fell out he mourned it.

At any one time he might have maybe two or three of these feathers still in. However. since he was born and his wings grew in and that first feather appeared in all it's glory, he kept them. All tucked away safely in a small leather pouch around his neck. He had many thousands of these feathers hidden away from the prying eyes of others.

He didn't tell anyone about this. Not a single angel had any knowledge of this pouch. He hid it with his grace so often that it became reflex to blend its outline and make its leather thong invisible around his neck.

But then he met Sam... Well he'd met Sam's broken body, then his broken mind and then after he had healed Sam he met him fully. With a slightly more stable head and a body that didn't threaten to collapse at a soft breeze. He now knew some of his deepest thoughts about how truly broken Sam was. But then he saw the flare of hope in his mind. How much he wanted to be good enough for Dean, to be a good brother. It made Ezekiel truly wonder how this man had coped throughout it all.

Sam held one of the feathers in his hand, it rested gently across his fingers, shimmering slightly with the movements of his rhythmic breathing. Ezekiel let out the breath he was holding and didn't really need. Sam was smiling gently and almost cradling the feather as if it was the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Ezekiel placed himself next to Sam on the bed awkwardly. He wasn't to sure what to do with himself other than that, truthfully. Sam looked at him, his smile widening. He leant into Ezekiel's side placing his head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful. They all are. Every single last one of them." Ezekiel ducked his head and blushed. He was positively beaming inside. His insides felt all gooey and warm. Then he felt giddy and even his organs began feel nervous.

So this is what they call butterflies in your stomach. He mused.

Sam placed a hand against Ezekiel's jaw and gently lifted his face. He grazed his thumb over the light stubble there and searched the angels grey-blue eyes. He slowly brought Ezekiel's face closer to his and pressed his lips against the stunned angels softer ones.

Ezekiel's whole body sprung to life like someone had flicked the switch from standby to on. Heat flashed in places he didn't realise it could and blood rushed to areas unexpected. He pulled away shocked by his reaction. Sam did not look hurt by this reaction but rather he had a knowing grin his face.

"And the best part about them? The best part is that they are a part of you and they always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr the day after the season 9 premiere, technically the same day for me.
> 
> Do Not Steal/Copy/Duplicate or Distribute.


End file.
